


Daisy chains

by Bluerepose



Category: anime - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hanahaki Disease, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerepose/pseuds/Bluerepose
Summary: A ‘fictional’ disease begins to take hold of Kageyama. He begins to wonder how much time he has left and he want to spend all of it with the love of his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 15





	Daisy chains

~Daisy chains~

College had started off weird. It felt like he wasn't supposed to be there. Kageyama and Hinata would stay out late into the evening making daisy chains for no apparent reason. Perhaps it was boredom. The both of them were always together. They were partners after all. 

"Hello, hello earth to Kageyama." Shoyo rocked his shoulders.

"Oh God had I really done it again?" He thought to himself. 

"Come on Kageyama you have to stop falling asleep in class. You're gonna fail everything!" 

"It's not like you're any better boke." He said packing up his bags almost forgetting the sudden change in his best friend. 

Hinata gave him this look of disappointment combined with amusement. Recently he had started getting good grades and studying a lot more. Like he was on a winning streak of some sort. But for Kageyama he barely ever passed. 

"Do you even care?" The ginger looked at him with dull eyes and a slight smirk. That disappointed look again. He rolled his eyes.  
"Come on were going out." Hinata dragged Kageyama by the wrist.  
"Do I really have to you always drag me along just let me go home you idiot." 

Its not like he had a choice. Recently Hinata had been dragging Kageyama everywhere with him. You see he had become that friend that had to walk on the grass or the road. The friend that gets left behind when they go to tie up their shoe lace. The friend you forget to invite to a party.

Well, that was true for most of the 'friends' he had made in college. But not Hinata. They had always stuck together. No matter how antisocial and secluded Kageyama had become Hinata was always by his side. 

"So where are we going?" Kageyama asked.  
"The beach." Hinata answered still dragging Kageyama.  
"Hey Hinata, you can stop dragging me now."  
"Oh yeah sorry." 

"Great the beach."

Is the thought that crossed Kageyama's mind. Hinata had recently become obsessed with beach volleyball. He wanted to join a pro team after college and used beach volleyball to practice. But Kageyama had no interest in beach volleyball. 

The new friends they had made were a bunch of loud extroverts completely contrasting from Kageyama's personality. He tried to avoid the beach at all costs but, with Hinata dragging him around it was pretty much impossible. 

"Hey Shoyo over here!" 

"Oh hi Luna we're just coming." 

Luna. She was a tourist from America who had decided to study in Japan. Long blonde hair and these big grey eyes. She was pretty. But the boys didn't really seem to pay much attention to her. She also had this adorable welcoming smile that gave off a feeling of comfort. 

Luna pulled them both into a tight hug which made Kageyama visibly uncomfortable.  
"Oh hey Sho, I missed you." A girl said rising from where she was sitting.  
Hinata nervously fiddled with his fingers like he was trying to suppress some deep rooted emotions. 

That moment. Thats where it started. The feelings of pins stabbing at Kageyama's ribs and the nausea. He felt it then for a split second.

Kageyama had wondered if Hinata had started to fall in love over the past few months. But when he asked him about it he would always deny it. The person he suspected his best friend of falling in love with was a girl named Kaede. Kageyama always wondered what Hinata saw in her. But he had never been in love so he assumed that was why. 

"This is Sho oh and Kags." She flicked her hair not even looking at Kageyama as she introduced them. She was that cliche blue eyed blonde haired girl you would see in the movies. All the boys chased her despite the fact she was clearly after someone. 

There was one other guy in the group his name was Levi. Kageyama was pretty sure he only hung out with them because he liked Kaede. Not that it bothered him all that much. Levi was a genuinely decent guy when he wasn't around his soccer team. It was like he became a completely different person. 

"Did you bring it?" Asked Kaede  
"Oh yeah! Guys I bought my stereo this time." Luna waved her stereo enthusiastically in the air.  
"Careful Luna you'll break it."

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" 

They all knew exactly who it was. Bokuto made his dramatic entrance as always Akaashi, Kenma and Kuroo all followed behind. Kageyama felt relieved to have them there. Hinata wouldn't be completely focused on Kaede like he usually was. Especially if he was actually playing a decent volleyball game.

"Wait why do I even care? Am i...no it's not like that." Kageyama felt a brief sense of panic almost thinking out loud. 

Kageyama genuinely had no interest in playing beach volleyball. It was harder for him to play with the sand weighing him down so he just watched. But sometimes as he watched Hinata play his heart would start to race. It was like he was hit with a sudden inspiration of some sort. 

"Hey." Kenma sat beside him playing Animal Crossing. He was forever re arranging his island.  
"Hey." Kageyama said back.  
"Shoyo, he has a way with people doesn't he." Kenma could always have a full conversation whilst completely engrossed in a game. It was a talent really.  
"Yeah. He's always been like that." He even let himself smile a bit as he spoke. 

"So, Kageyama do you like him?" Kenma looked away from his game for a moment.

His heart skipped a beat.

Do I like him? Do I? No. I don't know. He thought to himself. 

"No I don't think so. I don't even know what love feels like. I've never been in love. I mean, I don't think I have." 

"Oh, okay then." Kenma went back to playing his game. He spoke with a tone as if he knew what Kageyama was feeling before he even felt it himself. 

Kageyama usually covered his face with his hood. But this time he didn't. Watching Hinata so happy made him forget about everything for a second. He watched them for a while trying to stop himself from falling asleep until two silhouettes ran by him. 

"Hey Kaede, I made you daisy chain."

Those words. The stabbing pain in his ribs were in his chest as well. He felt like he might suffocate for a second. Kageyama sat up and downed his lemonade before clutching his throat. He had started coughing uncontrollably. 

Without saying anything he ran back to his dorm barefoot. The path was still hot from the sun that had just set. His feet began to blister but all he could focus on was his breath. Something was choking him from the inside making him want to throw up. He ran inside and slumped over the toilet.

A petal.  
All that for a single petal. 

He must have inhaled it at some point. But when? He thought to himself. Maybe when Kaede and Hinata were talking? Then he remembered.

"Hey Kaede, I made you a daisy chain." 

Those words. All summer making Daisy chains had been Hinata and Kageyama's thing. It was a strange child like hobby they had started out of boredom one evening. 

Daisy chains were special to them so why would he make them for some random girl. 

"He should be saying my name not hers!" He found himself shouting curling up on the bathroom floor before crying into his knees. He's never made daisy chains for anyone else so why her? What was so special about her?

Oh right. He loves her. 

Thats when he realised.

"So Kageyama, do you like him?" It's what Kenma had asked. 

Yes, I love him. 

☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎

As Kageyama clambered his way back to his bed he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. All of a sudden he had a secret. One that he had to hide no matter what. He had fallen in love with his best friend, who was in love with someone else.

The door slowly opened and Hinata tiptoed inside. He placed down his keys gently but no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet the clanging of the metal echoed throughout the small dorm. 

"Hey." Hinata sighed slumping on his single bed across from Kageyama's. 

"Why are you back already?" Kageyama questioned him. 

"You ran away. So I followed." Hinata switched on his fairy lights which illuminated the room slightly. They weren't exactly bright but they gave off a kind of light that felt warm. 

"Are you feeling okay?" Hinata asked as he reached for the TV remote. It was balanced on a small table. The only thing separating their beds. 

"Headache." Kageyama replied Vaguely. He was still thinking about the petal he had coughed up. Something about it didn't seem right. If he had inhaled it he would have noticed earlier. But he coughed it up as if it had come from his lungs. 

"You wanna hug?" Hinata opened up his arms as if he already knew Kageyama would accept his offer. Some people accused them of being in a relationship because of how affectionate they were with each other. But it had been like that for a while now. Thats just the way they were. 

He crawled into his arms managing to fit perfectly despite the size difference. They fell back onto the bed. Hinata's bed was always more comfortable than Kageyama's. It had a red knitted blanket that was always on top of the actual blanket. Listening to Hinata's heartbeat always calmed him down. He wished he could just lay there forever. 

A movie was quietly playing in the background as they continued to cuddle the way they always did. Somehow most days ended up like this. It was a full moon. Kageyama could see the reflection of it that had been cast in the glass of water next to him. The moon seemed to wobble within the glass then blur as he drifted to sleep in Hinatas arms. Engulfed in this one sided love.

The morning light lifted the heavy atmosphere of last night. It seemed to purify the heavy burden Kageyama was carrying just for a little while. 

Hinata was in the kitchen making them both breakfast the way he always did. Just from the smell Kageyama could tell he was making those ridiculously sweet pancakes. The ones that were almost too sweet for the morning. But anything Hinata made for him was nice so he didn't care. 

They went to class the way they always did. Hinata would wake him up when he dozed off and then drag him around with his friends. 

Everything felt normal. Almost too normal. The kind of normal that wasn't normal. 

Kageyama could feel something was off. Like the calm before a storm. 

They were all sat in a circle on the college rooftop. The light breeze seemed to carry the clouds over their heads. It sent chills throughout Kageyama's body. Soon it would be winter. 

His gaze was averted to Hinata. Kaede had interlocked her fingers with his. Kageyama's stomach seemed to sink at the sight of it. The calm he had felt all morning had faded. His chest began to ache again. Then came the coughing. He picked himself up scrambling to the bathroom. 

Three petals this time. 

One of them covered in thick blood.

"What the hell." He said aloud laughing to himself. After a few minutes he returned to the rooftop but only to grab his bag. There was something he needed to check out. 

"Where are you going Kags?" Hinata asked.  
"The Library don't come after me."  
He left without saying another word.

He skimmed his fingers down the long line of books until he picked out a yellow one with a blossoming flower on the front. Next to the window there was a small table for one person where he decided to sit so that nobody would try to associate with him. College was filled with sociable people who were desperate to make friends and he wasn't interested.

He opened the book and written on the page was:

"𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘺. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘪𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦."

Kageyama had read enough. It was only the first page but he slammed the book shut and shoved it back on the shelf it had came from. It all felt too familiar. This was a fictional disease right? He thought to himself. A tear fell accompanied by a few others before he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"So the King can read." Tsukishima smirked pulling the book from underneath his hand. It had been a while since they had crossed paths. They went to the same university but on completely different campuses. 

"Hanahaki disease." Tsukishima nodded before placing the book back where it had came from.  
"I didn't know you had an interest in that kind of stuff." It took a while for him to notice Kageyama's tear stained face. 

"Is it something else?" Tsukishima as sharp as ever questioned Kageyama who just turned away and started walking. He didn't want to think about that anymore. 

Deep down he knew he was another unfortunate victim of Hanahaki disease. But he denied that fact with all his being. 

No way was he going to let this disease have it's way with him.

“Kageyama!"  
Hinata was jogging down the spiral stairs towards him. He couldn't have asked for a worse time to tun into him. He just wanted to be alone right now.  
"You should come down to the beach tonight!"

"Why?" He had this annoyed face that startled Hinata forcing him to stop in his tracks.  
"Well I was just thinking it would be kinda cool if you played with us tonight Kaede and the others won't be there just me, you, Akaashi and Bokuto."

How could he turn that down? Hinata seemed really excited and it had been a while since they had played properly together. Kageyama decided to focus on usual volleyball whilst Hinata took up beach volleyball.

"Fine." Kageyama rolled his eyes following his friend back to class. 

Later that night the two of them made their way down to the beach. It was dusk but the sky still had a faint orange hue. They always decided to play at night. It didn't make sense at first, they could hardly see the ball. But after playing for a while Kageyama realised how peaceful it was. 

The sounds of the ocean crashing and the chuckling of his friends as he missed the ball. It was kind of therapeutic in a way. Kageyama felt as if in that moment he could pass away and be content. Not that he wanted to die, he had so much he wanted to do, it was just a thought that occurred in the moment.

"Hinata!"  
A silhouette appeared at the top of steps waving it's arms around in the air. It took a moment for their eyes to hone in on the figure. It was Kaede she had walked from the dorms alone.

"Kaede!"  
Hinata walked towards her taking her hand as she almost tripped down the stairs. She was slightly smaller than Hinata by about a centimetre or two maybe. 

"What are you boys doing out so late?"  
The breeze blew he hair back and forth, the moonlight making her eyes glimmer. She wrapped her arm around Hinata's and leaned on his shoulder. 

"Playing volleyball care to join us m'lady." Bokuto bowed down sticking out his hand to the girl who reluctantly took it unraveling herself from Hinata. 

"Bokuto gentle reminder we're in a relationship." Akaashi split the two apart taking Bokuto from her causing the girl to chuckle.  
"Hey i'm just being a gentleman. I love you Akaashi."  
"I love you more Bokuto." 

They were always so affectionate in public. Sometimes it came across as if Bokuto was flirting with the girls, when he was just trying to be a nice guy. Akaashi understood this but still got overprotective at times. 

A sudden wave of loneliness hit him. Kageyama's chest began to feel tight and he felt himself gasping for air slightly. He took some deep breaths and managed to shake himself out of it.

"I'm heading home see you later." 

Kageyama walked off into the distance leaving everyone confused at his sudden departure. His stomach had begun to ache and his throat was all scratchy. He could only shake the feeling temporarily before it caught up to him. 

As he entered the dorm he fell into the bathroom draping his head over the sink. It took a minute of him coughing up blood and and clawing at the sink to keep himself standing before it was over.

A daisy.

In the sink filled with blood there was a single fully bloomed daisy. He felt himself crash to the floor weeping. 

He needed more time.

He needed time to fall out of love.

He needed time to forget the jealousy that was growing inside of him.

He wanted to fall for someone else. Maybe if he found someone the plant that was blooming within him would begin to droop and wither. But no matter how much he tried his love for Hinata only grew stronger with every passing second.

"It's not fair!" 

He screamed at the mirror pulling at his hair. Hot tears streamed down his face as he swilled away any trace of blood left in the sink. 

"Why did I have to fall for him!" 

Those were the last words he uttered before closing the bathroom door behind him and covering himself with his blanket. He wanted to forget what had happened but it was impossible. The image of that blood stained flower engraved itself deeper into Kageyama's memory. 

☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎☘︎︎

"Hey."  
He felt someone delicately shaking his shoulder as he turned to face them.  
"Hinata what are you doing?" 

"Are you having a nightmare?" His voice was so gentle and caring.

He perched himself at the end of Kageyama's bed anticipating an answer.  
"Go back to bed." He wrapped himself up in his covers before immediately being dragged back out by Hinata. 

"Lets go for a walk."

They walked silently up the mountains guided by the moonlight and a dim flashlight. Unexpectedly Hinata stopped next to a small cliff edge. There was a singular tree that drooped over their heads. Vines hung from it that you could manoeuvre as if they were curtains. You could hear the faint hum of a waterfall in the distance. Lastly the swings. There were two swings hanging from a tree branch dangling over the edge. 

It was beautiful. 

The lamppost next to the tree illuminated that spot and only that spot. Everything behind that lamppost had become foreign. It was as if they were in a different world

"What are you waiting for get on."  
Hinata pointed at the swing next him and Kageyama reluctantly took a seat.  
The entire whole world was below his feet. City lights shone brightly reflecting into the ocean warping itself in the current. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Kageyama asked. There was a lot more he wanted to say but he just couldn't express it. 

"I thought you might like it."  
Hinata smiled his usual bright smile and started swinging back and forth, letting his feet drape over the edge of the cliff. 

"I do like it."  
He began copying Hinata swinging higher and higher. Both of them laughing and enjoying each others company. 

They stayed up at the cliff edge that night just reminiscing and teasing each other. Kageyama couldn't help but feel a slight emptiness. He saw Hinata as the man he loved. But the man he loved only saw him as a friend. 

It was unrequited.

They walked back to the dorm building together that morning just as the sun had started rise. The air was slightly colder that morning. Winter had arrived a lot faster than they had excepted. 

"Hey Hinata."  
He hummed in response.

"Kaede, do you like her?"

He seemed daunted by the sudden question and slightly confused. The morning had been peaceful until that point. Now there was a sort of tension lingering around them. 

"I mean I don't really know. She's pretty I guess. Maybe..."

'𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒.'  
Kageyama nodded biting the inside of his lip. There was that aching pain again. The one he got every time he was reminded that Hinata was in love with someone else. He felt himself begin to cough and faced away from Hinata covering his mouth with his sleeve. Until he felt a warm hand press against his back.

"I'm not staying out late with you again if you're gonna get sick." He teased. 

The warmth of Hinata's hand on his back seemed to put a stop to the aching pain in his chest. After that they continued to walk together until they reacher the dorms. It was Saturday so staying out late wasn't a big deal. They could just go home and relax.

Hinata decided to watch a movie whilst Kageyama went and took a nap. About an hour later there was a nock at the door and Hinata answered it. 

"Good Morning!"  
A chirpy voice called from the door.  
"Oh hey Kaede."  
He moved aside allowing her in and she set down a tray of cookies on the kitchen counter  
"Luna made them." 

He smiled taking a bite out of one of the freshly baked cookies.  
"Yeah she's really good at baking."

Kaede set herself down on the sofa making herself at home. She grabbed the controller and started flicking through channels turning over the programme Hinata was watching. 

"Come, sit."  
She patted the seat next to her and Hinata walked over with a plate of cookies in his hands placing it in between them. Kageyama had already woken up and was well aware she was there. He tried his best to suppress the nausea he felt and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. 

"Oh you're here."  
The girl looked over at him raising an eyebrow.  
"Uh well yeah I live here." Kageyama spoke in a sarcastic tone that seemed to tick the girl off. She moved the plate of cookies and leaned into Hinata's side placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"I'm going to the library." Kageyama slipped on his shoes and left slamming the door behind him. He didn't exactly know why he was heading for the library but he knew he wanted to get out of there. 

The cold air shocked him and he fell to the ground. Everything was starting hurt his chest, his stomach and his ribs. He used the brick wall to pull himself back up and ran for the bathrooms which were outside the library. 

There was no chance of him catching his breath as he locked himself in a cubicle. Something was choking him from the inside. He was no longer throwing up flowers it was more like they were growing inside of him pushing their way out through his mouth. 

It got to the point where he had to stick his fingers down his throat to rip out whatever was suffocating him. 

A daisy chain. 

Immediately he flushed it away. He didn't want to see the string of daises that had almost chocked him to death. He never wanted to see a God forsaken Daisy in his life again. 

After that he stood up and stared into the mirror wiping away the small amount of blood from his lips. Then he headed for the library only to be stopped in his tracks.

"Out for a stroll are we?" 

Kageyama checked his watch it was only 11:30 am. He looked behind him and Tsukishima smirked catching up to him. 

"I was just heading to the library."  
"Oh great me too."

The library was warm but Kageyama had to find something to do seeing as he wasn't there to study. He turned on the computer and almost out of impulse started researching Hanahaki symptoms. But no matter what website he clicked on they all gave him the same answer. None of them giving him the hope he was wishing for. 

"What is your obsession with this Hanahaki disease?"  
Tsukishima switched on the computer next to him. You could see the reflection of the screen is his glasses.

"Dunno i'm going now."  
He switched off his computer and left. He didn't want to read up about his disease anymore. 

"Whats wrong with you?" Tsukishima followed behind him but he continued to walk in silence never meeting his gaze. Eventually Tsukishima overtook him and started walking away. 

"I have Hanahaki." 

He blurted this out without thinking causing Tsukishima to stop in his tracks. It was silent for a second before he spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous thats a fictional disease." You could here the denial in his voice.

"Not for me." 

He began to turn around and walk away again before he was stopped.  
"If you really have that you need surgery you could die." 

Of course he had thought about surgery. But every time he did he would always remember that if he went through with it he would be incapable of experiencing love again. Thats the reason nobody survives Hanahaki, they don't want to feel the emptiness of never being in love again.

"I'm not having surgery."  
Before Tsukishima could respond their conversation was interrupted. 

"Kageyama Shoyo's looking for you." Somehow Kenma had managed to spot him without looking up from his switch. He followed him to a cafe where Hinata was sat with three Hot Chocolates. 

"Why did you leave Kaede?" 

"I don't associate with people who treat my friends like shit." The all laughed and Hinata pulled out a chair for him to sit on. The three of them talked for a while. 

It was nice.  
Peaceful. 

Thats how Kageyama wanted his death to be. There wasn't much time left before his disease took over. He knew that. 

Every second he had left he wanted to spend with his best friend.

"Can we go to the mountains again?" Kageyama asked.

"Are you sure?" He responded  
"Well I thought you might like it."

Hinata smiled.  
"Of course i'd like that."

They went back to their dorm to grab some snacks, blankets and various other things before making there way up the mountains. It was as beautiful as it was yesterday. In the daylight you could see everything so much clearer. The glimmer of the ocean against the sun and the clear blue sky. The swings they were on yesterday sat perfectly still amongst the calm atmosphere. 

They both took a seat on the swings again letting their feet dangle over the edge. 

"Here."  
Kageyama handed Hinata one of his headphones as they started to listen to music.  
"Whats this song?"  
"You like it?" Kageyama never really knew what music Hinata liked. Or if he even liked music at all. 

"Mhm"  
"Oh its called blackbird by The Beatles."

Hinata smiled up at the bright sun settling peacefully on his face as he closed his eyes. Kageyama was almost hypnotised. 

"God how could someone be so perfect." He thought to himself. 

In that moment everything felt right. The music, the sound of the waterfall, the sunshine and even the trees rustling in the breeze. It all made sense. That feeling he had up on the mountains was the same feeling he had three years ago. The feeling he had when he met his first and last love. 

"You know those pancakes you make they're ridiculously sweet."  
Kageyama teased.  
"Hey they aren't that bad!"  
"It's okay I still like them." 

They started swinging back and forth again. It felt dangerous having swings at the edge of a cliff. But he could see why they were there. The view was perfect.

As he swung higher he felt his breathing becoming uneven forcing him to slow down. Kageyama almost forgot about the plant still growing in his lungs. The one that would eventually kill him. He clutched his throat trying to take deeper breaths but it hurt him so much. He was in agony.

"Hey, lets go sit down."  
Hinata guided Kageyama to the blankets he had laid down on the soil. He was still gasping for air as he felt a cold cup being raised to his lips.  
"Take slow sips okay." 

After a minute the feeling slowly begun to fade leaving him slightly nauseated. They both flopped down onto the blanket staring at the tree leaves above them. 

"You okay?" Hinata asked.  
"Yeah I am now, thanks." 

He turned to face Hinata expecting him to gaze back but he didn't. It was clear he was deep in thought. Probably day dreaming as usual. Hinata could get completely lost in his daydreams, Kageyama knew that. He leaned his head against his shoulder until he eventually fell asleep. 

"Hey Kageyama."  
He slowly blinked his eyes open groaning slightly at his sudden awakening. 

"Lets go home okay."

As they started back down the mountains Kageyama noticed it was evening. How long had he been asleep for? A few hours maybe? He didn't question it anymore, he was exhausted after all. 

When they got back there was a girl sat slumped next to their apartment door. She looked to the side then smiled at them.  
"What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned her.  
"I just wanted to apologise."  
"Oh okay well i'm tired."  
Hinata walked over to the door pushing the key in forcing the girl to move from her spot. 

"Wait can we talk." Kaede grabbed his wrist but he shook her off.  
"Later okay."  
He shut the door behind him leaving the girl outside in the hallway as they both let out a weak laugh. Both of them slumped down on the sofa, legs stretched diagonally over each other. 

"Why won't you talk to her?"  
Kageyama was intrigued. He had never seen Hinata look so irritated with someone in a long time.  
He groaned sitting up.  
"When you left she kissed me but, I wasn't in the mood for it. She pissed me off when she was rude to you." 

"𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑘𝑖𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑑?"  
Kageyama felt his stomach sink. 

"But I didn't like it. I don't feel that way for her. I don't feel that way for anyone."

"Oh."

Is all Kageyama could respond with. He was glad he didn't feel anything for Kaede. But as if the plant growing inside of him wasn't enough to remind him, now he had a verbal response letting him know his love truly was one sided. 

There was a slight tingling feeling within his left lung. It turned into a stinging and then a burning sensation. He practically fell into the bathroom as he begun to cough up petals. More and more each time. Every one of them soaked in blood. Eventually a clump of small daisies fell into his hands. 

"Kageyama are you okay?"  
Hinata was twisting the handle trying to get in. The coughing must have been a lot louder than he had thought.

"I'm okay give me a second." 

The door handle clicked back in place. Kageyama pulled himself up attempting to catch his breath. He cleaned up the mess in the bathroom as quickly as he could. When he opened the door he was greeted by Hinata who had been waiting outside the bathroom entire time. 

"Are you sick?" 

Kageyama felt the tears begin to stream down his face as he fell to the floor. He was desperately trying to wipe his tears away before two hands grabbed his wrists. 

"Stop it's okay." 

He practically threw his arms around Hinata crying into the crook of his neck. They held each other for a while before Hinata placed a blanket around his shoulders guiding him to the sofa. The TV was on but it was silent casting a soft light throughout the dimly lit room. 

"I'll get you some water." 

He placed the glass down next to him and began walking towards his bed before Kageyama grabbed his wrist. 

"Can you hold me for a while.”

The confused expression on Hinata's face pained him. How had he not realised that he was in love with him yet? All he wanted right now was to be held. Just to listen to his heartbeat. Even if it made him sicker he wanted nothing more than to be in his warmth. 

"Please."

Hinata nodded and sat behind Kageyama on the sofa. He rested his head against his chest listening to the calm thumping of his heart. They stayed that way for a while until Kageyama fell asleep. Hinata slowly moved away placing a pillow under his head and tucking him in gently. 

He couldn't help but think about how sick his friend could be. How bad was it? After a while of pondering with his thoughts he shut off the lights and went to bed trying to forget what had happened. 

"He's not dying is he?"

That was the last thought that crossed his mind before he drifted into sleep.

"Morning."  
Kageyama woke up to Hinata placing a wet flannel on his head.  
"You have a fever so rest up." He handed him some medication and a glass of water. The pills were really hard to swallow, harder than usual. Even taking a sip of water seemed to drain his energy. 

He had slept for long enough right? Why was he still so tired? 

The day had been pretty boring. He mainly spent it curled up in a blanket with Hinata checking up on him every now and again. His fever caused him to shiver a lot. He felt so cold and ill. But he hadn't had any coughing episodes that day. 

Hinata had been studying a lot that day until he got completely stumped on a question. It was easy to tell when he stuck because his eyes would start to un focus and he would tap his pen on the page. 

"You stuck?"

No reply. 

Despite the fact Hinata had been caring for him the whole day he felt weirdly distant. It might have just been his fever playing mind tricks on him. Or the Hanahaki reminding him of his one sided love. Or maybe Hinata was just ignoring him. 

There was a sudden nock at the door making Hinata jump. He cursed under his breath as the nib of his pencil snapped in half. When he answered the door it was Kuroo standing proudly with a bright smile.

"Hey."  
"Oh hey Kuroo what's up?" 

Kageyama sat up leaning over the edge of the sofa so that Kuroo could see him. 

"We're having a barbecue tonight and we wondered if you two wanted to come?"  
He sighed and looked back at Kageyama's tired sunken eyes.  
"I would but Kag's is kind of sick today so i'm gonna stay with him."  
"Are you sure? it's only outside."  
He nodded but Kageyama interrupted him. 

"You can go it's fine."  
He smiled and he meant it. As much as he wanted to spend time with Hinata he also wanted him to have fun. Seeing him happy was all he needed.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"It's only outside i'll be fine."

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck.  
"Well it is only outside so feel free to join us whenever."

Kageyama was focused on one specific thing that was said during the conversation. 

"𝐷𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝐾𝑎𝑔𝑠?"

He thought to himself.

"Hey Hinata, did you give me a nickname?"

He averted his gaze quickly to face Kageyama. At first he looked slightly confused but then he started to laugh. It sounded as if he was embarrassed. 

"Yeah I called you Kags didn't I? Sorry."

"No, no it's fine keep calling me that. Sho."  
He smirked knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Did you just call me Sho?"  
He laughed again scribbling out the incorrect answers on his paper.  
"Keep calling me that."

The day faded to evening and it was almost time for the barbecue. Hinata had decided he would go but only for an hour. He didn't want his friend to be left alone for too long whilst he was ill. 

He brushed his hair and threw one a tie dye jumper along with some black ripped jeans. Of course he had to incorporate those red converse shoes even if they didn't really go with the outfit. To be fair they were his only pair of decent fitting shoes.

Hinata left the dorm promising to be back within an hour. He even set an alarm so he wouldn't forget. Kageyama felt kind of bad for making him go through all that trouble. But he kept reminding himself once Hinata made a promise he would keep it. There wasn't a time he could remember where his best friend broke a promise on purpose. 

After a few minutes he decided to move towards the window and watch the others have fun. He watched Kuroo and Hinata mess around with a volleyball for a moment. Then his gaze was shifted to Bokuto who's shirt caught on fire and Akaashi was desperately throwing buckets of water over him. 

"What a dumbass they shouldn't let him near the barbecue." Kageyama muttered to himself.

His fever was still causing him to shiver slightly so he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. After a while of just staring at the sky a girl caught his attention. Of course it was Kaede. 

He watched as the girl wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist from behind. Kageyama half expected Hinata to push her away. But he didn't. He just stood there almost as if he had given up with the girl.

Of course this disease wasn't going to let him have a moment of rest. Every time he found himself welling up with jealousy his chest would begin to tingle. Then his throat would start to scratch and his stomach would churn. It wasn't long before he was crouched on the bathroom floor again spuing up countless petals.

But this time was different. This time it wouldn't stop. The only thoughts that lingered within his mind were how he felt abandoned by Hinata. Or how much agony he was in. At one point he was convinced he was just puking up blood. 

He shoved his fingers down his throat and ripped out a fully bloomed sunflower that had been stuck in his throat. It was completely soaked in blood. Kageyama collapsed on the bathroom floor wailing in pain as he tried to catch his breath. The flower laid peacefully next to him in a puddle of blood.

"It's not fair!" 

He cried out before cleaning the bathroom again. This time he was really done. He wasn't going to allow this disease to have it's way with him. But he was afraid there wasn't much time left.

About twenty minutes later Hinata came back in placing his keys on the kitchen counter. Kageyama was curled up in ball on the sofa. 

"Can you stand?"  
Hinata reached out his hand for Kageyama. He was slightly confused but allowed himself to be guided towards the balcony. The whole time he kept himself wrapped up in a blanket.

They stared at the night sky for a while before there was a loud bang. 

𝐹𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘𝑠.

Immediately he smiled. The bright neon colours illuminated the sky. He quickly glanced at Hinata seeing the reflection of the colours in his light brown eyes. Before he could get too hypnotised by him he gazed back up at the sky. The cold air settled on his face as he watched the colourful explosions rise then fall. 

There was a faint cheering from below as Bokuto and Kuroo danced around a fire.

Everything was so calm.

He didn't care if those were his final moments on earth. If they were he would be happy. For a moment he found himself wondering if there really was an afterlife. The thought had never crossed his mind until now. 

The last few colours that illuminated the sky faded away leaving them in darkness.

It was cold that morning. 

Frost laid still on the ground glistening in the winter sun. The morning birds chirped as he slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up was painful. By now he could feel the plant inside of him that kept growing by the second.

He had almost forgotten it was monday. Hinata had left him a note at the end of the bed saying he would check up on him at lunch time. But he would be gone by then.

The plant inside of him was like a ticking time bomb. After the last firework he felt a sudden urge to kiss Hinata. As if it was the last time he would see him. 

But he held himself back. If his heart was broken anymore than it already was he knew it would destroy him. 

He let himself fall back onto the bed one last time before he rummaged around his draw to find a pen. Then he ripped out a piece of paper from his sketch book. As soon as the pen hit the page he began writing everything he was feeling. He didn't know if any of it made sense and he didn't care. 

About ten minutes passed before he placed the letter in a blue envelope sealing it with some tape. He left it on his bed and then reached for a small cardboard box. He placed it on the blanket then took one last look back at the room before he slipped on his shoes and left.

Kageyama didn't want to ponder there for too long. He knew he would get attached if he did. Breathing was so hard now. Sometimes he had to stop and balance on the walls to hold himself upright. God it hurt. 

He allowed his feet to carry him not exactly knowing where they were taking him. At one point he collapsed on the ground only just managing to keep himself conscious. After a while of falling and gathering himself over and over again he came to a sudden halt.

The sound of a distant waterfall and a light breeze. His feet crunched against the icy floor before he collapsed onto the ground for the final time. 

"𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒."

He thought to himself then smiled. Of course he had ended up here. He no longer had the strength to lift himself up. Instead he allowed his face to press against the frost. His breaths were becoming slower it felt like he was drowning. The breeze washed over him sending chills throughout his body. 

As soon as his vision began to blur and the sky began to fade he mustered up enough strength to quietly whisper. 

"𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑦𝑜𝑢."

The colours of the horizon seemed to change as he forced a few more strained breaths.

"Hinata!"  
A voice called after him just as he was about to enter class.

"Tsukishima?"  
They hadn't spoken in a really long time but he looked visibly panicked. A state Hinata had never seen him in.

"Can you check on Kageyama for me I think he's sick."

Hinata felt his stomach sink. Now he had this horrible feeling as if something terrible was about to happen.

"I knew it." 

He muttered before taking off back to the dorms.

He was running so fast not knowing exactly why. As he burst through his apartment door he immediately noticed the missing pair of shoes. Then the blue envelope on Kageyama's bed alongside the shoe box. His eyes began to swell up with tears as he ran back out the door. 

"Shoyo!" 

A concerned voiced called from behind him. But he didn't even acknowledge it. Everything that wasn't his thoughts had been reduced to static buzzing in the background. 

He grabbed his bike from the shed and headed for the mountains. It was as if he already knew what awaited him. But he kept holding back his tears trying to deny the inevitable. His breaths were becoming so unsteady and the tears in his eyes blurred his vision so much he almost toppled off his bike. 

Once he reached the spot with the swings a heavy feeling began to weigh down on him. He threw himself off his bike stumbling to the ground. Someone was laying there.

"𝑁𝑜 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝑛𝑜."  
He refused to believe that was him. 

He refused to believe the body laying still on the ground was his friends. 

It wasn't until he clutched the lifeless body to his chest as tight as he could that the grief really hit him. He was trying his hardest to absorb any kind of warmth from the cold body that was left.

He found himself screaming at the top of his lungs wailing sobs that echoed through out the mountains. 

"𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒 𝐺𝑜𝑑 𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘!"  
"𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒!"

Hinata didn't believe in a God. But in that moment he was willing to believe in anything if it would bring his friend back to him. 

"𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒!"

The tears just kept streaming down has face as he gasped for air between sobs. 

"𝐼'𝑚 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑎 𝑓𝑜𝑜𝑙!"

His breathing had become staggered. It can't be real can it? He pinched himself in a desperate attempt to wake himself from this nightmare. 

But nothing was working. This was real. All of it. He began screaming again hoping someone, anyone would hear him and wake his friend. One last time he clutched the body closer to his chest before he could no longer hold himself up. 

"Shoyo oh my God. I’m so sorry.”

Kenma wrapped his arms around his shoulders barely able to contain his own tears as he peeled his friend away from the body. He didn't know why but he was still trying to wake himself up from this as if it was some terrible nightmare. 

Hinata cried into Kenma's chest as he attempted to shield him from that horrible sight on the mountains. None of his words were able to comfort him. None of his words could calm his sobs. 

He didn't hear the distant echoing of the ambulance sirens. He didn't acknowledge when his friend was taken away from him. He didn't seem to notice when Kuroo and Kenma slowly guided him back down the mountain. He didn't notice his purple fingers or the chattering of his lips. 

Kenma turned on the shower and Hinata plunged himself into it fully clothed in a desperate attempt to bring him back to reality. He slumped to floor and sobbed. The warmth of the shower couldn't heal his pain, nothing could. But eventually his crying stopped and now he was just numb. 

He spent the night at Kuroo and Kenma's place as they attempted to comfort him. He couldn't eat or sleep. Everything felt so heavy he just wanted to cry but he couldn't. 

9:48𝐩𝐦:  
𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐁𝐨𝐤𝐮𝐭𝐨:  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐦𝐞.  
9:51𝐩𝐦  
𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐀𝐤𝐚𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢:  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐥𝐰𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞.  
10:01𝐩𝐦:  
𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐘𝐚𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢:  
𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐝.  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲.  
𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐯𝐢𝐬𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭?  
10:31𝐩𝐦  
𝐌𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐠𝐞 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚:  
𝐓𝐞𝐱𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐤𝐚𝐲?  
𝐈'𝐦 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮. 

He ignored all the messages. Responding to them would cause him to break down. Kenma placed a blanket around his shoulders and encouraged him to sleep but he couldn't.

"It's all my fault." 

Kenma slumped next to him against the heater. 

"No it's not don't say that." 

"If I had just told him I loved him sooner then-."

He was cut off by his own tears as his voice cracked. Kenma pulled him into a hug rocking him back and forth in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Thats not how love works Shoyo. This is not your fault please don't blame yourself." 

The next day Hinata entered his apartment almost forgetting about the letter and the box that was left on Kag's bed. When he saw it he felt the tears fall down his cheeks but he wiped them away not wanting to dampen the letter. 

He opened it up carefully and began to read it.

𝚂𝚑𝚘,

𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒'𝚖 𝚗𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢. 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚘. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝. 𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝙱𝚛𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍. 𝙻𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝. 𝙽𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚁𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝.  
𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞.  
𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝. 

𝙺𝚊𝚐𝚜.

He pressed the letter to his chest as he collapsed on the floor. After that he forced himself to open the box with what little strength he had left. 

It was filled with endless pictures and drawings of them. Kind of like a scrap book. At the bottom of the pile there was a photo Hinata had forced Kageyama to take with him before their first practice match against seijoh. It was so funny he looked so grumpy in that photo. 

There was also one of them at the barbecue during their summer camp. Using watermelons as a fake smile of some sort. So many good memories in one box. He held the photo to his chest before falling asleep. 

At around 1am Hinata was woken up by the wind echoing throughout the empty dorm. He looked over at Kag's bed expecting him to be there. But of course he wasn't. 

He didn't know what compelled him to do so, but that night he got ready with a coat and blanket and made his way up the mountains. 

His bike was still there where he left it. The swings were unmoving. Everything was silent and still.

He gazed up at the stars listening to the faint hum of the waterfall in the background. 

"I wonder if you're up there."

A few moments later he had fallen asleep.

That night up on the mountains he had a dream. It felt lucid. He had all of his senses. 

In the dream Kags stood in front of him staring up at the night sky. Hinata joined him as they turned around to face each other.

"Is this real?" He asked.

"I don't know." Kags responded. 

Hinata didn't expect a response he didn't know that he would ever get to hear that voice again. A tear rolled down his cheek and Kags wiped it away before cupping his hands around his face. His blue eyes held the reflection of the moon. 

Kageyama pressed his lips against Hinata's as a light fog settled around them. It only lasted a second but Hinata swore he could feel it. 

There was a shooting star that caught both of their eyes before they both turned to face each other one last time. 

"I love you Kags."  
"I love you Sho."


End file.
